


Oh, what a feeling it is.

by astrovevo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post Season 6a, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovevo/pseuds/astrovevo
Summary: Stydia at school, after the Ghost Riders. (Basically, Canon!Stydia at school being cute af.)





	Oh, what a feeling it is.

Lydia Martin gets out of her boyfriend’s jeep, stepping onto the concrete ground. She looks over her shoulder, to watch Stiles Stilinski slam his driver seat door shut, with a grunt. He isn’t ready for today. He’s only got back ten days ago from the Wild Hunt, meaning he’s only gotten four nights so far to sleep. 

Well, for anyone who knows Miecyzslaw, they know that a week and a half nights of sleep for him is equal to six nights worth of sleep for every other average eighteen year old, going through the stress of graduation and exams, included. 

“It’s too early for this,” Stiles groans, standing before the jeep, his hands covering his face. Lydia chuckles at her boyfriend, before lifting her hand to grab hold of his and then bring it down. 

“You should have slept instead of asking stories about what happened during the three months you were gone,” Lydia points out, in a knowing voice. 

“Well, both Scott, you and Malia refuse to tell me,” Stiles complains, stepping closer to her. It is true. Stiles’s sleeping schedule was now pulled back to ten PM given the fact that he barely gets any sleeping done. As for company, every two days, Scott and Lydia will change in who’s spending the night at his house. Lydia did not necessarily agree with this idea, knowing that Scott and Stiles apart for three months will certainly cause them to stay up at night just to catch up and spend time with each other. However, Lydia doesn’t say anything because she knows that they need this. 

Lydia rolls her eyes and begins to walk with him beside her. “Sleep is important, Stiles.” 

 

“Spending time with you is more important,” Stiles argues in a hoarse voice, as they step enter the building of Beacon Hills High, and just as Lydia steps to the side with him and turns to face him. Their hands are still holding onto one another. Creating distance between these two is something everyone is having a difficulty with. They’re inseparable. They just got each other back, they’re not parting ways until college. 

Lydia can feel the heated stares. She can feel the tens of eyes looking at them, all at different times, before resuming to their conversations with new things to say. Lydia smiles and tilts her head to the side. With a soft glint of love in her eyes, she whispers, “I know.” 

She understands where he’s coming from . . her top most priority is spending time with him, too, but she is better at keeping her mouth shut because he needs to sleep. With a small smile on her face and loving eyes, she gently frees her hands from their hold and lifts it up to cup his cheek. Whilst doing so, Stiles takes the hand that wasn’t holding hers and wraps it around her waist to pull her closer to him. The morning bell for class rings. “Want me to come to Economics with you?” 

Stiles sighs leaning into her hand, content. He enjoys the softness of her hands. It provides him with comfort and assures him of his presence in reality – she is his emotional tether, after all. With a small smile, he looks at her, with his eyes boring into the depths of her rainforest ones. “I’m fine,” he assures. He assures because well, he wants to let her know that he isn’t going to fall asleep and doesn’t want her to worry about a possible migraine – he’s had one of those

Lydia moves closer to him, then rests her free hand on his shoulder, clad with his red zipper. Getting onto the tops of her toes, she hovers her mouth close to his. There’s still nervousness amongst those two. Lydia, for the first time, found (and fell in love) with someone who loves her for who she is and has genuine care for her. She found someone who will love her back just as much and isn’t here for her body, alone. 

Instinctively, Stiles uses his free hand to cup her jaw and try to bring their mouths closer to one another. Hell, he’s waited long enough show Lydia Martin that he loves her. He succeeds, with Lydia chuckling at his desperation through their kiss. 

She softly pulls back. Stroking his cheek, Lydia tilts his head down, whilst getting on her tip toes. She presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” she whispers, before giving his cheek a kiss and hurrying off to class. On her way, she looks over her shoulder and laughs at Stiles’s dreamy expression. 

At her gestures, his stomach swirled with a great delight. His heart warmed and his eyes brightened up. Oh, what a feeling it is to be in love with Lydia Martin. 

\- 

“Good news, you guys! Coach has a parent meeting this lunch break! Scram, all of you!” Malia yells, at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of the high schoolers who are running laps or passing the ball to each other, to warm up. 

Some of them groan and others rejoice, but they all rush off the field. 

“Come on, guys! We only have a few weeks here!” Stiles complains, spinning the lacross stick in his hands. He squints because of the bright sunlight and looks at his best friend, “Are we really going to give up playing lacrosse on the school field?” 

They all pause momentarily. Malia is standing on the first step of the bleachers, with her arms crossed over her chest. Scott’s softly smiling, standing at the goal post. Lydia, who’s sitting down on the grass beside Malia, chews on her lunch, contemplating. “I’m in!” Malia enthusiastically yells, jumping off and walking to Scott. “Come on, Scotty, that’s mine, now.” Scott happily hands the stick over to her. 

“Okay, Lia, you’re going to hit – careful there!” Scott laughs, stepping behind her and grabbing her arms. “Here,” he instructs, guiding her arms to swing the stick correctly. 

Stiles has a grin on his face and Lydia is smirking. Simultaneously, they turn their heads to face each other. Lydia catches his gaze and bites onto her lower lip, nudging her head at the pair. Stiles chuckles silently, nodding his head at her. 

“Okay, there you go!” Scott announces, stepping back. 

Malia nods. After a few seconds of having a staring competition with Stiles, who’s taken over as goalie, Malia grins and throws the ball across. Stiles fails to block her shot and lets out a groan when he realises she got a point. 

“Fuck yes!” Malia yells, throwing her hands up in the air. “I fucking got a point! Beat that, Miecyslaw!” 

Stiles squints, giving her a look of hard thought. “You’re never going to live that down, are you?” 

Malia completely ignores the statement and instead, turns to Scott. “Boys, I’m better than you.” 

“You made one point, Mal,” Stiles argues. 

Malia looks over her shoulder at him, “And how many did you make this break?” 

 

Stiles remains quiet. 

“Okay, she’s a pro. Let me try,” Scott declares, walking towards his best friend. “My turn now.” Stiles gives him a knowing look and takes off his gloves, before handing the equipment to his friend. 

 

“Come on, Martin,” Stiles calls, getting a soccer ball and going to walk half-way across the field. “We’re playing some soccer, now.” 

“Lydia rolls her eyes, wrapping her sandwich up again and dropping it onto Stiles’s bag. She has been living at his house for a week now, on and off, ever since they got him back. So, naturally, her meals came from there. The both of them, with the things they do in the morning, would only ever manage to make sandwiches and nothing more. But Stiles has Capri Sun at his house, so it’s all good. 

She joins him and they begin to pass the ball between them, backing further towards the free goal. Stiles is shuffling the ball between his feet, occasionally putting effort into trying to recreate a few iconic kicks. 

And Lydia, standing a few metres away from him, smiles a closed mouth, happy smile, genuinely content with her life right now. The love of her life is standing right before her and her best friends are in love as well, and although she’s lost a lot, she’s moved on. Yes, she would do anything to have Allison back, she would give her hundred percent to get Aiden back. . . but, in life, there are something’s that you just cannot undo. Somethings are better left as they are. Dwelling on them isn’t going to get you out of your misery. 

Allison wouldn’t want Lydia to be frowning – instead, she will take Lydia for who she is now. She will take happy Lydia, even if that means that Lydia is happy without her. What kind of a best friend would she be if she wished not to see Lydia happy? 

And so Lydia chuckles. What she really wants to do is go up to Stiles, her boyfriend, and kiss the crap out of him. She can, so she does.

Stiles, noticing Lydia approaching him, begins to explain what he’s trying to do with his eyes trained on the ball, but Lydia cups his cheeks, making him look up. He gets less than a second to get a look at her, before she’s joined their lips in a blissful dance. Her soft lips fit perfectly against his, and her languid moments make Stiles desperately clutch at her hips, to pull her closer. He hums in approval and that very sound is the key to Lydia Martin’s undoing. 

\- 

Scott takes a beer out of the fridge, before setting it on his kitchen counter. Stiles smiles, silently thanking him, then takes hold of the bottle and brings it to his lips. It’s been over a week since he came back from the Wild Hunt but he’s still recovering from everything. “Can you believe it? We’re going to graduate. .” 

“It all went by so fast,” Stiles adds, muttering. Scott pats his best friend’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod. “It’s just . .one minute we were these socially awkward outcasts and - and next we’re saving people!” 

“We haven’t had a normal life, Stiles. . But we managed to stick together through it –” Scott begins to stabilize their lives, but Stiles interrupts him. 

“– Well, you forgot the time we broke up and I punched you –” 

“Yes, gosh, my self-esteem really lowered then,” Scott chuckles, taking a sip from his drink. 

Stiles raises his hands in a questioning manner, asking in disbelief, “What’s the supposed to mean?” 

Whilst the boys indulge in banter, Malia walks in, heading straight for the fridge and opening it up to pull out a drink of her own. “Oh, lover’s spat, already?” Malia teases, taking her bottle and coming to stand beside Scott. 

“When did you get here?” Stiles questions, drinking once again. 

“I’ve been here since 3. Scott picked me up from school,” Malia shrugs, turning around to get a few snacks from the cupboards. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Scott, in a teasing, playful manner. 

Scott’s eyes widen before he blushes and ducks his head. 

They talked about Scott and Malia. . and their relationship, once Stiles came back. They don’t really understand how it began to blossom . . Scott, at first, felt terribly guilty when he began to like the way Malia smiles. Then, Stiles began to notice Scott’s staring so he asked him . . Scott still hasn’t admitted it, but Stiles very well knows what’s happening. 

It doesn’t bother them. Those two deserve to have their happiness. Although Scott’s clearly falling for Stiles’s ex-girlfriend, Stiles can’t think of someone better for his brother. They fit so perfectly, it’s heart warming. 

The doorbell rings and Scott gets up to get it but Malia waves him off, going there first. 

“So . .. Malia?” Stiles teases, leaning over and looking at Scott up close with a smirk resting on his lips. 

“Will you shut up? This situation can’t get any more awkward,” Scott mumbles, pushing Stiles away. Stiles opens his mouth to explain that it’s alright but Liam and Hayden walk in, cheering at the Scott of alcohol. 

In a swift motion, Scott’s scooped up the drinks and puts them on the other side of the kitchen, thinking it will help keep them away from the younger folk of them. Within the next few minutes, Mason and Corey have too joined the rest of them for the movie night they’re holding at the McCall household. 

“It’s like this,” Scott chuckles, sliding the chopping board from under Malia’s hold to his side of the counter. They’re chopping black olives but Malia is doing more stabbing than cutting. 

“Does it matter?” Malia shrugs, turning to her side to give him her full, undivided attention. 

Scott chuckles, sparing a glance at her, before a blush creeps up his neck as he returns to the task at hand. “Well, I tried that logic for a solid sixteen years of my life,” he explains, sliding the ingredients into the pot of white, vegetable pasta they are cooking. 

“Hmm, guess we’re more like each other than I thought,” Malia hums, popping an olive into her mouth. 

Stiles smiles happily, watching the pair’s exchange who remain unaware of the attention he’s paying to them. He gives them their privacy by looking away but here’s indistinct conversation between them . .and the occasional laughs. 

Stiles’s heart warms at the thought of everyone in the pack finding love. Scott and Malia may not be in a relationship, however, Lydia bets everyone that within two years, we’ll find them holding hands. Stiles hopes that she wins this bet. 

He got his love, too. Lydia Martin actually loves him. A ten-year plan he thought, at one point, was a load of bullshit and fantasy, actually worked out. Now, he gets to sleep beside Lydia almost every night – mostly, because she refuses to leave his side after the Wild Hunt fiasco. 

Of course, Stiles isn’t complaining. He enjoys and loves it dearly. He enjoys waking up to her peaceful face. He truly cherished it because these are the moments when they have a fragment of normalcy in their lives . . when they are not being chased by the supernaturals through the woods. These are the moments when they aren’t worried about death being near. . these are the moments when they can spend quality time together. 

What Stiles also doesn’t mind is that Lydia straddles him in the early mornings and presses kisses against his neck. Most of the times, they would reach school ten minutes late so bless the heavenly bodies for letting ‘homeroom’ exist. Stiles expected Lydia, after their first-time, to show up to school with covered up love bites with the help of concealer. 

What he found the next day was her walking around with a constellation of love bites on her neck exposed by her low cut black sweater, as well as the darkening love bite on her thigh, revealed by her denim skirt. Clearly, Lydia Martin isn't trying to cover anything up and is proud with what Stiles Stilinski has done to her. More importantly, she finds pride in having Stiles Stilinski as her boyfriend. 

Stiles grins dreamily at the memory but is snapped out of it when he hears Malia’s voice yell, “Stiles!” 

Stiles falls off the stool in surprise almost banging his head against the corner of the kitchen marble counter. “Mal!” Stiles shouts, getting back up. 

Malia looks at Scott who’s ducked his head in order to not laugh. A huge grin covers Malia’s lips as she stares at the alpha, a laugh bubbling in her as well. Before she bursts, she waves Stiles off, “Go put on a movie!” 

“Go put on a movie,” Stiles mocks, making a face at her whilst walking out. 

A few minutes later, Stiles plops down on the couch as an episode of ‘The Office’ beings to play. He sinks into the couch, beer in hand, as the supernaturals and former-supernatural talk in the kitchen, with Scott trying to explain to Liam and Malia why exactly they can’t get drunk – ‘Hey,’ Stiles thinks, ‘My boy didn’t take AP Biology for nothing, after all.’ 

Just as Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly get ready for their wedding and Stiles takes a sip of his beer, with the remote in his hand, Lydia enters the house. Her grey cardigan from what she wore today hangs over her. As Lydia walks across the room, whilst setting her handbag on the floor somewhere, she sighs, with her patchwork, swing dress swaying with her graceful motions. 

Lydia drops next to Stiles, immediately curling up into him. Stiles lifts his arm that’s swing across the ba ckrest, so Lydia can comfortably curl into him. She sighs in relief as Stiles wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. 

Content with his life right now, Stiles smiles softly and rests cheek against the side of her head as she drinks large gulps of the beer she snatched from his hand. Stiles, holding the remote, explains to her the current programme on television, “It’s the episode where Jim and Pam get married.” 

“That wedding looks like so much fun. We could have people dance at our wedding,” Lydia mumbles, absentmindedly, before she takes another gulp of the bitter drink. 

Stiles blushes and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. He grins, sparing a glance at the love of his life. He presses a kiss against her head, before hugging her close. They obviously haven’t talked about marriage, they’ve only been dating for a month. But, in their world, to make it through a month is a great accomplishment. Also, Lydia realises what she has said and stiffens, unsure of how to carry on the conversation. 

Stiles notices this, so he rubs her her shoulder, in comfort, and suggests, “Yeah. We could dance to Call Me Maybe instead.” 

“That would actually be hilarious,” Lydia chuckles, lightly, loosening up. 

“That’s the whole point!” Stiles chuckles, his lips fluttering against her temple. 

When Malia walks into the living room, to ask Stiles, and now Lydia, what they want, she stops behind the couch, with her mouth parted ready with the question and finger pointed to them. Instantly, she lowers her hand and closes her mouth. Her mouth forms a smile. She’s happy for them . . she’s so, so happy. There was always a part of her, when she was dating Stiles, that knew that he couldn’t ever not be in love with Lydia Martin. Lydia had his heart way before she did. And, now, Stiles as hers, as well – and that, is something that couldn’t make a friend any happier. 

(Plus, she’s beginning to develop a thing for Scott, but let’s leave that for a second.) 

She walks back in, and Scott recognises the look on her face and laughs. So, being the very good friend he is, Scott walks back out and climbs over the couch, making loud noises and crashing onto Stiles’s lap. 

“Hey, bud,” Scott greets, winding his arms around Stiles’s neck, forcing Lydia to let go of her boyfriend. Stiles is complaining, wiggling under his best friend to find a position where death didn’t feel like it was near. Lydia laughs, getting more comfortable on her spot. 

“Ay,” Malia calls, walking in. Then, she sprawls herself along the backrest, horizontally, and taps at Lydia’s head. Lydia looks at her with a look of disapproval and Malia, in response, wiggles her eyebrows. “Ayeee,” she repeats, this time more knowingly. 

“You’re asses,” Lydia comments, but then Liam calls them. 

They all look over to the television before which the Beta is standing. Liam’s holding his phone up. After counting to three, he takes a pictures. In the first one, Malia and Scott are laughing with Lydia looking lost and Stiles with a disgruntled expression. In the next one they’re laughing. In the third one, they’re smiling. And in the last one, Lydia’s face is close to Stiles as they all laugh because Scott yelped because Stiles pinched his side. 

And those photos are the ones they all take with them. A day later, Scott, Stiles and Lydia received photo frames from Malia. They were three frames attached to one, allowing them to frame each picture. And that frame is something they all carry along with them wherever they go in life.


End file.
